weegee_roleplay_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
Civilization: Caldria
ArmageddongeeITACavexians: hooga *Cavexian 2: Booga *HOOGA BOOGA HOOGA GA *2:07WaluigiofthegodsCanada:Do we have our idea? *2:08Finn168719Caveinns are seen living in caves *2:09ArmageddongeeITACavexians massacre some other cavemen *2:10WaluigiofthegodsCanada:DO WE HAVE OUR IDEA!? *2:10Finn168719The Caveinns decided to make spears by ripping off the tree branches and tie a stone blade with a vine *Caveinn 1: Wot wot. Caveinn 2: Pork pork. *2:11Hiddenlich *This completely defies canon, but whatever * *Prehistoric Yingor pick fruit off of fruit trees (Duh) *2:11WaluigiofthegodsCanada just snapped *2:12Hiddenlich *Let me rephrase that *Prehistoric Arlics pick fruit off of fruit trees *2:13ArmageddongeeITAPrehistoric Armagetians plant grain *2:13Finn168719The Caveinns had encountered the Cavesimons chasing after Caveokos *2:14WaluigiofthegodsGot to go. *2:14Finn168719Bye *2:14Hiddenlich *There are many shrines dedicated to a multitude of Arlic gods, most are of their own religious background *2:14User909Bye *2:14Hiddenlich *2:14Finn168719The Caveinns started chasing after the Cavesimons with spears *2:15ArmageddongeeITAPrehistoric Leaxians find an ice cave *Waluigiofthegods has left the chat. *2:16User909Caveolsons start giving stone weapons in exchange of food *2:17Finn168719The Cavesimons runs away from the Caveinns, forgetting about the Caveokos *2:18User909The Caveolsons invent the world's first xylophone, made out of bones and wood *2:18Finn168719The Caveinns stopped chasing the Cavesimons *2:18User909Some Caveokos start mating with the Caveolsons due to their wealth (food) *2:18Finn168719The Caveokos rewarded the Caveinns with food *Some Caveinns decided to trade with Caveolsons *2:20User909The Caveolsons were in need of more bones to produce more xylophones *2:20Finn168719Some roar noises are heard in the forest *Which terrorifies nearby tribes *2:21Hiddenlich"Some Caveokos start mating with the Caveolsons due to their wealth (food)" *Snort* Cheh heh heh heh... *2:22Finn168719The Caveinns had found a way to build huts with some fur and sticks *2:22HiddenlichI thought of something explicit when thinking about that *2:22User909:^3 *2:22HiddenlichMilking Caveokos *2:22ArmageddongeeITALOL *2:22Finn168719Because of that, multiple Fakeinn tribes are found *2:23User909The Caveolsons start engraving the cave walls. *2:23Finn168719But lacked the fire to keep them warn *The Caveinns started hunting for food, while picking fruits in the trees *A roar noise was heard near the Caveolsons *2:24User909The Caveolsons discovered fire *2:25Finn168719The Caveinns offered to trade food to the Caveolsons *2:25User909The Caveolsons offer weapons and torches back *2:25Hiddenlich *The Arlics start carving their language into stone tablets *2:25User909The Caveolsons started to cook all sorts of things *2:26Finn168719The Caveinns put branches and start a fire for warmth *2:26ArmageddongeeITAArmagetians start uniting *While Leaxian evolve their religion *2:27User909The Caveolsons discover copper working in the process. However, they only make xylophones using it *2:29Finn168719The Caveokos started migrating to other Cavemens (excluding the Cavesimons and Cavedas) for wealth (food) *2:29User909The Caveolsons discover copper blades and make spears out of it. *2:30Finn168719The Caveinns tribes had started farming *Due to throwing seeds from the fruits they are eating to the ground *2:30User909The Caveolsons started to hunt down bigger beasts using their new weapons *2:31Hiddenlich *A fiery hot machine flies over the Leaxian encampment * *It crashes a mile away *2:31Finn168719The Caveinns had started their own religion, which worships agriculture *2:32Hiddenlich *The forest nearby is now a huge flame *2:32Finn168719The Weremammoths started to form at night *2:32User909The Caveolsons started to carve their houses inside caves. *2:32Finn168719The Weremammoths terrorizes multiple tribes *2:33User909Some Weremammoths were masters in stealth *2:33Finn168719The Caveinns started mining for stone after hitting the cave walls with a spear multiple times *Some Caveinns started migrating to the Caveolsons to start a farm at their territories to help them thrive *2:34Hiddenlich *The Arlics attempt to communicate with the Leaxians *2:34User909The Caveolsons started to farm mushrooms in their caves *2:35Hiddenlich *And then Nomadic Arlics come through a Caveolson encampment, and attempt communication with it's inhabitants *2:35Finn168719The Caveinns had created Stone pickaxes to help them mine *2:36User909The Caveolsons offer shelter and food for the Arlics in exchange of work *2:36Hiddenlich *Most of the nomads agree to this *2:36Finn168719Some Caveinns started migrating from their original tribe with some Caveokos following them *2:36ArmageddongeeITALeaxian: Hooga buga * *answering to the arlics *2:37User909The Caveolson's Caves are now populated with Caveolsons, Caveinns, Arlics and and Caveokos *2:37Finn168719The Nomadic Caveinns had encountered the Leaxians *2:37ADgeeGTG *2:37Finn168719Bye AD *2:37ADgeenvm *2:37User909bye *2:37ADgeeNevermind *2:38Finn168719The original Caveinn tribe were populated with Caveinns and Caveokos *2:38ArmageddongeeITAbyr *2:38User909A Ninja Weremammoth attacks the Caveolson cave *2:38Finn168719The Caveinn's religion started evolving to include the mining worship *The Caveinns started building stone houses *2:39User909The Caveolsons kill the Weremammoth, but over 20 Caveolsons died in the incident. Not counting the number of dead Caveinns, Caveokos and Arlics... *2:40Finn168719brb *2:40User909ok *2:40ADgeeok *2:40Finn168719which may take long *2:41Hiddenlich *The Nomadic Arlics start influencing the local religion through their own, Daozhechism *2:41User909We need to come up with an acronym which means "It will take a while, but i'll be back" *Finn168719 has left the chat. *2:42ADgee''brb,be back in an undefined amount of time''? *2:42User909Some Caveolsons become Daozhechists *2:42Hiddenlich *The fire from the nearby forest is extinguished by the rain, and reveals a metallic machine *2:42User909"Be right back" It means it won't take much longer *Some Caveolsons are amazed by the machine and start worshipping it *2:43HiddenlichBe back in an unspecified amount of time (BBUAT) * *Another metallic machine crashes in the Leaxian village *2:44User909This current activity will take an unspecified but probably long period of time and, as result, i'll not be back immediately. (TCAWTAUBPLPOTAARINBBI) *2:44ArmageddongeeITALeaxians go near the machine *2:45Hiddenlich *The machine opens, unveiling a species no one on this planet has ever recognized before *2:46ArmageddongeeITALeaxian: Uh? Hoog? *2:47User909The Caveolsons offer food to the aliens *2:48HiddenlichUnknown Creature: Zha chong bei peia... torres Vyboragan... * *The Unknown Creature dies *2:48ADgeegtg now real *2:49User909k bye *ADgee has left the chat. *2:49ArmageddongeeITAThe leaxians start studying the dead body *2:50User909The Caveolsons bury the unknown creature. They now recognize the alien as an angel and the message as something like "YOU ARE GOING TO BE THE GREATEST THE LORD IS ON YOUR SIDE" *2:52ArmageddongeeITAleaxians eat the rests of the creature * * * *2:52User909"Vyboragan" is now the word for "God" in Olsonese *2:54ArmageddongeeITAlol *2:55Hiddenlich *The Arlics believe that the creature is a messenger from Uzbek, the primary god of Daozhechism, due to the presence of the metallic machine *2:56ArmageddongeeITAThe Leaxians understand that there's something out of their world, as they've seen in person their god before. *2:58User909The Caveolsons turn the xylophone into a weapon *Jareck.smith has joined the chat. *2:59Jareck.smith.... *3:00ArmageddongeeITALeaxians visit the Caveolsons *3:00Jareck.smithWhat does anyone smile for...? *3:00User909tumblr.com *The Caveolsons greet the Leaxians with a lavish banquet. *3:02ArmageddongeeITAThe Leaxians try to explain their religion to the Caveolsons *3:02User909The Caveolsons find the Leaxian religion similar to theirs and adopt part of it *3:03Jareck.smithAll I wanted was friends who accept me for who I am... *3:03User909You're not going to find any here *And if you're not going to RP, leave We don't want to know about your life *3:05ArmageddongeeITASevere, but true *Leaxians start developing a language and take some words and expressions from the Caveolsons *3:07User909The Caveolsons invent the world's first nail clipper *Waluigiofthegods has joined the chat. *3:07ArmageddongeeITAwb simon *3:07User909Yo Simon! *3:07WaluigiofthegodsI'm baaaaack. *Are we roleplaying? *3:08User909Yes *3:09WaluigiofthegodsOh, is this Civilization? *Jareck.smith has left the chat. *3:10ArmageddongeeITAYep *3:10WaluigiofthegodsOh, i like Civilization. *3:11Hiddenlich *The Arlics in this roleplay are in prehistoric clothing *3:11WaluigiofthegodsCan i play? *3:11ArmageddongeeITAthat's sure *3:12WaluigiofthegodsWhat can i possibly research? *3:13ArmageddongeeITAThe Leaxians are very similiar to humans *3:13WaluigiofthegodsOk. *The Mattish Empire begins in London, Ontario. *3:13User909The Olsons start glassmaking *3:14WaluigiofthegodsI feel lost. *3:14Hiddenlich *The Arlics open up an education facility *3:15User909(Also, don't worry about location. They're all inside a Eden Garden-esque place, but with more aliens) *3:15WaluigiofthegodsOh. *I bet all the empires are powerful at this point. *3:15User909Not much *The Olsons still have copper-grade equipment *3:16HiddenlichThere aren't any nations states yet *3:16WaluigiofthegodsM'kay. *3:16Hiddenlich *By the way, sexual dimorphism in Arlics is interesting *3:16WaluigiofthegodsOh. *3:16HiddenlichThe males are quite different than the females *3:17WaluigiofthegodsThe Mattish Empire is pretty healthy. *3:17Hiddenlich *There aren't any empires *3:17WaluigiofthegodsExcept for me. *3:17User909The Olsons are egg-layers *3:17WaluigiofthegodsWhy not? *3:17ArmageddongeeITAThe Leaxians start uniting in a tribe *Armagetians have grown isolated, their culture is very different from the others *3:18User909The Olsons start producing cool-looking sunglasses *3:18WaluigiofthegodsThe Mattish researchs stone. *3:19ArmageddongeeITA *3:20User909The Olsons start a cassowary-taming project. *3:20HiddenlichArlics are reptomammalian and have a mix between placental and monotreme birthing *It depends on the variation of the Arlic *3:21ArmageddongeeITALeaxians start open trade *3:21Hiddenlich *The Arlics believe in theocracy, and that religion should be part of all government systems *3:21WaluigiofthegodsThe Mattish researchs wood *3:21User909The Olsons all look the same and are egg-layers. They're all hermaphrodites. *3:23Hiddenlich *Arlics continue to preach the beliefs of Daozhechism to the Caveolsons, and embark on many missionary operations to other tribes *3:23User909The Alircs are also influenced by the beliefs of the Olsons. *3:24ArmageddongeeITALeaxians try to convert Armagetians, but the missionaries are massacred *3:24WaluigiofthegodsThe Mattish researchs poison *3:24Hiddenlich *What is the religion of the Olsons again? *3:24User909They worship an omnipotent god, but there are lesser gods *3:25HiddenlichAlright *Olsonite Arlics also send missionaries in order to spread the Olsonite beliefs and worship *3:25User909The Olsons play xylophones to please Mr.Spoopy, the skeleton god of xylophones and cool sunglasses *3:27WaluigiofthegodsI'm sorry guys, but i don't have any more time. *Got to go. *3:27User909It's ok *3:27Hiddenlich *The original Arlic encampment is in the brink of civil war, due to outsiders and cultural fundamentalists arguing about what beliefs should be mainly practiced *3:28User909Some Olsons start worshipping Captain Opium, the god of drugs and evil *Waluigiofthegods has left the chat. *3:29User909Some Olsons are smoking opium everyday *3:30ArmageddongeeITAk *3:30Hiddenlich *Half of the Daozech Arlics convert to Olsonism, due to the "beauty of opium" *3:31User909The cult of Captain Opium turns into a cultural plague and cult leaders are executed *3:32Hiddenlich *1000 years into the future *3:32ArmageddongeeITAThe Leaxian Confederation and the Armageddon Kingdom are both warmongerers countries, but the first is very open and the second is closed. *3:34Hiddenlich *The main Arlic encampment has been taken over by the Leaxian Confederation *User909 has left the chat. *User909 has joined the chat. *3:35User909The Olsons have turned into a very weird nation full of variety and wars. Specially wars. They believe in over 30.000 deities, including evil gods. The C.Opium cult was still a thing. *3:35ArmageddongeeITALeaxian King: The Arlic territory becomes officially a confederate feud of our country. *3:36User909They have developed the most unorthodox weapons and are nearly unpredictable. *3:37Hiddenlich *Daozhechism is being worshipped under the radar, due to possible persecution by C.Opium cult members * *What's the religious law of the Confederation? *Or is there no religious regulations? *3:38ArmageddongeeITA *What exactly? *3:38Hiddenlich *What exactly is *3:38ArmageddongeeITA *Everyone can believe what he wants, but if they don't believe in the "Great Chaos Divinity", which protects Leaxia, they have to pay a gold tax" *3:38HiddenlichUnderstood * *Chaozhechism is being worshipped by the Arlics in the Leaxian Confederation *Uzbek has been replaced with the Great Chaos Divinity *3:40ArmageddongeeITAArlics are welcome in the Confederation thanks to their intellectual capabilities *Finn168719 has joined the chat. *3:40Finn168719back *3:41User909Aside from their main nation, the Olsons are spread all over other countries. Their strange reproductive capacity allowed them to miscegenate with almost any homind. *3:41ArmageddongeeITAwb finn *3:41Finn168719The Original Fakeinn tribe emerges from isolation *3:41User909wb Finn *3:41Finn168719thanks *3:42ArmageddongeeITALeaxians take many empty eastern lands. *3:42HiddenlichMany Arlics have taken the study of Astrology to heart, due to the countless prophecies and legends stated in the Daozhech Heliobible *Once again modified to fit the state's requirements *3:43ArmageddongeeITAArmagetians clash with some barbaric tribes *3:44HiddenlichThere is no longer an Arlic exclusive settlement on the continent, as they have merged with empires and other colonial powers *3:44ArmageddongeeITALeaxians send a fleet do discover other continents *3:45User909The Olson Empire is no bigger than Azerbaijan *3:46Hiddenlich *Arlics C.Opium members have been abducting Yokilites for no known reason *3:47User909Some Olsons start pranking people by throwing dead bodies at them. *3:47ArmageddongeeITALeaxian make their first colony overseas and send there the poorest people they have *3:48User909The pranking is seen as yet another cult *3:51Hiddenlich *A few Leaxian Arlics join together and form a school dedicated to teaching the citizens of Leaxia the principles of mathematics, astronomy, and theology for free *3:52ArmageddongeeITAThanks to the Arlics, the Leaxians progress very fastly *3:53Finn168719The First Fakeinn tribe was named Finnittania *3:53ArmageddongeeITAMeanwhile, Armagetians declare war on everything they see, including rocks. *3:53User909Cassowary racing becomes a sport in the Olson Empire *3:53Hiddenlich *The school is called the Leaxian Scholiber *3:53Finn168719Finnittania appears to be located in England *3:54User909The Olsons are everywhere. Including under the sea *3:54Finn168719And their language appears to be Old English *3:54Hiddenlich *This isn't an Earth-like planet *3:54Finn168719Oh *3:54ArmageddongeeITAA new country approaches everyone's borders *3:55HiddenlichHowever, that does bring a good point *What does the world look like? *3:55ArmageddongeeITAThey seem to come from far west from where everyone is located *3:55User909I think it's like Pangea *3:55ArmageddongeeITAMmmh, i say that it is like the earth, but with another shape of continents *3:55User909And it's not really big *Beer-Drinking Anti-Opium Cassowary becomes the 35394th Olsonitic Deity *3:57Finn168719It appears that Finnittania had bronze weaponry and armory3:57 *3:59ArmageddongeeITAcrossbows are developed in Armagetia *User909 has left the chat. *4:01Finn168719Few of the Fakeinns started to go missing in some Olson territory *Along with some Fakeokos *A roar noise was heard in the Olson Territory *4:03Hiddenlich *Olsonite authorities arrest some C.Opium members for using Yokillites as livestock in hidden farms *4:04Finn168719A creature was discovered, which were Yoshi Cupcrakes, which explains the roar noises *Finnittania started to turn from a village into a Stronghold *'User909' *The Olsons start hunting specifically for swordfish *4:14Finn168719The kidnappings of Fakeinns and Fakeokos continued in the Olson territory *4:15User909The Olsons replaced the Fakeinns and Fakeokos with scarecrows *4:16Finn168719It was revealed to be Yoshi Cupcrakes after an Olson civilian witnessed the kidnappings *4:17User909The Olsons start systematically catapulting the Yoshi Cupcrakes to neighbor nations. *4:18Finn168719Finnittanian warriors entered the Yoshi Cupcrake cave to encounter that the missing Fakeinns and Fakeokos are enslaved by the Yoshi Cupcrakes *4:18ArmageddongeeITAArmagetians try to ally with finnitanians *4:18User909The Olsons start worshipping Enguarde, the god of swordfishes *4:18Finn168719Finnittania accepts the alliance *Finnittania's religion started to change greatly Category:Civilization Roleplays Category:Unfinished Roleplays